gravityrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Raven
"I'll do whatever it takes to complete that promise. To save the children. And Zaza." —Raven Raven, formerly Sachya, is a foil character in Gravity Rush, the deuteragonist in Gravity Rush 2, and the main protagonist of Another Story - Raven's Choice. She is a mysterious and extremely strong girl who, like Kat, is a Gravity Shifter. Originally antagonistic towards Kat, she eventually becomes an ally as her motives are revealed, and she has a crow named Xii, who mirrors Dusty's ability to grant her gravity powers. History Gravity Rush She is later revealed to actually be good, as she is trying to thwart Kat because Alderman D'nelica claimed that he would send a rescue team to the kids trapped at Boutoume if she can keep the missing parts of the city from returning. This was likely a trick in order to further turn public opinion against Mayor Bolsey, and ultimately remove him from power. When Nushi attacks, the two shifters form a truce to defeat Nushi. This truce strengthens into a friendship as the plot continues. Raven then spends the rest of her time in Boutoume, desperately trying to find the entrance to the Ark. When Kat eventually finds the entrance, she and Raven start gathering all the Lost Children in the Ark so that they may go back to Hekseville. As they ascend to Hekseville, Kat is thrown from the ark by an assault from Nushi. Eventually, Raven and the Ark makes it back to Hekseville through the help of Gade and Kat. Before Gravity Rush 2 After hearing a cautious local announcement about strange gravitational activity at Neu Hiraleon, Raven and Kat (and Syd who is on his way) go to investigate the area, and later come to find that the gravity engine has malfunctioned, which created a gravity storm. After they get pulled in and separated, Raven ends up in Jirga Para Lhao. Later, she somehow got brainwashed by the Garrison military—through an iron mask object—leading her to become one of their soldiers and their "secret weapon" known as "Night Gale". Gravity Rush 2 When Raven, as Night Gale, comes to the Banga Settlement, Kat confronts her and battles her. Following her big fight with Kat and the removal of her mask, Raven came to her senses. After a short break, Raven quickly realizes who the bad guys are and proceeds to help Kat finish off the remaining Garrison Forces. Then Lisa, through persuasion from Syd, takes her in. Upon rescuing Cecie from the Lost City, she gets pulled into a dimensional rift and separated from Kat. She re-emerges during Kat's first fight against Kali Angel and helps her win. Raven then remains at Kat's side until they go to Eto, and Raven is imprisoned by Cai in order to brainwash Kat into thinking she is still Queen Alua. When Kat breaks her out, she goes to Hekseville to hold off Elektricitie, while Kat recovers her old memories in the Brink. Raven is the last person standing in the final battle, though Kat arrives in the nick of time to save the city. Despite Raven having collapsed, Kat is able to merge Dusty with Xii and form the Gravity Sphinx to obliterate the Destructive Force. When Raven wakes up, she hears Kat's voice, but Kat has disappeared, along with Dusty. One year later, Raven is still wrestling with Kat's loss but hears Dusty, and upon following the sound discovers that Kat is somehow still alive. Another Story: The Ark of Time - Raven's Choice It's revealed that Dr. Brahman's attempt to free the children from the Ark (between Gravity Rush and Gravity Rush 2) caused Raven's soul to be shattered. She is forced to battle the Collectors alone to stop them from destroying the Ark in an attempt to repair the universe. Bit reveals to Raven that Xii is but half of a greater whole, stating Raven needs her other half, Kat and Dusty, to defeat the Collectors. With Kat unable to fight, Dusty fuses with Xii, eventually allowing Raven to unleash the Gravity Sphinx, but she later chooses to forget these events along with her past in order to fix the universe and save the children. It's also reveals how she got back to Hekseville and obtained Xii; in-fact, she was able to return to Hekseville using an abandoned ancient air-boat (of similar design to the Ark), but she arrived fifty years in the future and was lost until Xii appeared, saved her, and turned her into a gravity shifter. Appearance Raven is a tall, fair/pale skinned young woman with cyan eyes, a moon/sun-shaped marking/tattoo on her chest, and long black hair with a bang that covers the right side of her face, that fades to red and reaches past her waist. Her main outfit consists of a revealing black suit with long, detached sleeves with brown bracelets at the ends with black borders, a matching belt with a black jewel, matching accessories under her knees, with the rest revealing her chest, midriff, and hips, showing her panties. As Sachya, her hair is much shorter and doesn't fade to red, slightly reaching her shoulders, she wears a somewhat, nun-like dress with a white collar and a black jewl over the chest, similar to the on on her belt, as well as black shoes and white socks. In Gravity Rush 2 and Gravity Rush: The Animation - Overture, her main outfit is slightly change in a similar manner like Kat's. Her bracelets, accessories, and belt are now light brown with darker brown stripes. And the part showing her stomach is shaped like a diamond, instead of an upside-down triangle. When brainwashed as Night Gale, the red part of her hair is purple and she wears a white and brown iron mask. Personality Raven appears to be cold, distant, and indifferent to matters not immediately related to herself, contrasting Kat's outgoing personality. Despite this, Raven is not emotionless, and will display a more fearsome, reckless, impulsive, and impatient side, again contrasting Kat's easygoing outlook. When she learns of Kat's actions of recovering the other parts of Hekseville, she attacks the other shifter, immediately assuming she's working with Bolsey, and doesn't bother to ask about Kat's side of the argument. While seemingly ruthless, Raven does have a kind heart; the only reason she antagonized Kat and kept Hekseville from reuniting its districts was to save the Lost Children and her adopted brother, Zaza, from Boutoume. After the events of the first game, Raven became much nicer and more outgoing, even playful at times, while holding onto her generally calm demeanor. Her brooding nature is gone, replaced with a curiosity over the new world of Jirga Para Lhao, a willingness to have more fun with Kat, a dry and sarcastic wit, a love of adventure similar to her fellow Shifter, and could even be rather boisterous - usually when food is involved. Instead of apathy over matters not directly affecting her, Raven actively interferes in other people's business, exhibits a sense of awe and wonder at the discoveries of the world, and shows compassion for the downtrodden, all of which ironically she shares in common with Kat. After the Ark is activated and the children escape from Boutoume, Raven develops into one of Kat's most loyal friends and closest ally over the sequel. By the epilogue, she now lives in Kat's Pipe House and has become a celebrity in her own right, with legions of fangirls over at Arquebus Academy. Instead of the girl with the crow who put fear in Hekseville, she's now one of its protectors, and acts almost like a mother to many of its citizens. In Another Story - Raven's Choice, Raven's personality as a child was a contrast of her initial self in the first game. While growing up as Sachya, she was known to be a happy but rather timid girl. Sachya was notably dependent on her older adopted brother Zaza, and followed him wherever he went. After returning to the 50-year future of Hekseville accidentally, Sachya had no one to depend on, until Xii appeared. The revelation harden her as Sachya grew, turning into the cold, aloof brooder in the first game as Raven. Powers and abilities As a shifter, Raven's gravity abilities are similar to Kat's, however a majority of her moves appear to be more powerful in comparison, which can be credited to Raven being a gravity shifter for a longer period of time than Kat. Raven has her own version of the Gravity Kick called "Blood Talon," where Raven performs a spinning gravity kick that deals multiple hits on an enemy at once. Raven also has a Stasis Field that can not only carry more objects than Kat's but can also be charged to allow her to summon her "Blue Jay" technique. This move allows her to create blue balls of energy that can be thrown as projectiles, which can be used simultaneously with the Stasis debris. She additionally has her own special move called "High Pressure", which can destroy multiple enemies at once by distorting gravity. She used this move against Kat (cutscene), Nushi, and Sea Anemone. During her second boss battle in Gravity Rush, Raven has also shown the ability to create some kind of attack that manipulates space via gravity in order to teleport her enemies. She demonstrates this by creating a large ball of distorted gravity and throwing it at Kat. If she is caught in the attack, Kat will be teleported back to a previous position. It could be implied that this move can only teleport a target short distances as Kat was only moved a few feet away from her initial teleport point. She achieved her Phoenix Mode, a powered-up transformation that raises her attack power greatly, increases her speed and mobility, and automatically replenishes her health, in Another Story - Raven's Choice. Her full power comes through an even more powerful transformation known as "Gravity Sphinx," when combining Dusty's power with her own. Raven's preferred and primary form of attack is kicking and launching Blue Jay energy balls. Relationships Zaza Zaza is Raven's adopted older brother. While growing up as Sachya, Raven was greatly attached to her brother and would follow him everywhere. Zaza was also a source of emotional comfort for Sachya whenever she felt scared or unsure of a situation. After preventing the bus accident in Raven's Choice, Raven can no longer remember her past and her bond with Zaza due to the existence of "Sachya" being erased. Upon meeting Zaza's grandchildren however, the mention of the boy and his imaginary friend, "Sachya", Raven immediately felt a great deal of sadness (to the point where she's in tears) but couldn't explain why. Xii Xii is Raven's Guardian. It looks like a raven in its typical form but can transform into a mythological phoenix. It most likely took this form because Sachya used to like winged things and formerly owned a pet bird. Raven can hear Kat's voice through Xii, establishing that Xii is actually part of Dusty and vice versa. And in fact, the two of them can merge into a single Guardian. Kat Kat initially starts out being Raven's enemy due to a misunderstanding. Eventually, they grow to be partners after Kat helps Raven rescue the kids of from Boutoume. Despite this episode being erased from history, Raven retains her initial antagonism towards Kat, they still start off as enemies from a misunderstanding, they still fight towards the bottom of the World Pillar, and they still reconcile after they clear the air about what their goals are. Having become Kat's best friend, she shows a strong loyalty towards her former rival, accompanying her on several missions and even attempting to take down Elektricitie in Kat's absence. A year after the final battle, she follows in Kat's footsteps, fulfilling her role as Hekseville's defender. Though she tries to hide it at first, Raven is torn up over Kat's disappearance more than anyone else, gradually growing more grief-stricken every time Kat's name is brought up to the point of becoming flustered over any sign that Kat might be alive. She appears however, to express delight before the cut to black, which implies Kat's survival. The change in history after The Ark of Time - Raven's Choice's storyline implies that the two still fought each other to the bottom of the World Pillar over a misunderstanding, but they settle their differences more quickly and became friends much more easily. Appearances Gravity Rush * From Oblivion * Shadows Over the City * The Lost City * A Hundred and One Nights (First boss fight) * Look Out Below (Second boss fight) * The Lost Tribe * Children of the Past * No Rest For the Virtuous Gravity Rush 2: Another Story: The Ark of Time - Raven's Choice Raven appears in all six episodes as the main protagonist and the playable character. Gravity Rush 2 Story Appearances * Separate Tables ( as Night Gale) * Wandering Heart (boss fight as Night Gale) * Like a Radio * And the Soldier's Wife? * No Messiah, No Message * The Crowd * Black Eagle * Road to Lonely * Two Angels * Dimmed Light * How to Say Goodbye * The End of the World * Castle of Sand (Imprisoned) * Lamentations * All Fires Burn to Ash (Playable) * Silence * A Song Without Voice * Black Cat (Playable) Side Missions * Together, So Strange * Dangerous Delivery * Extra Episode: Forbidden Cargo (Demo, Experienced Course) Outside of Gravity Rush * Destiny of Spirits * PlayStation All Stars Battle Royale (as a minion) Trivia * Raven's name in the original Japanese version is "Crow". * According to Sachya, Raven likes things with wings and had a pet bird. * Appearing during the opening credits, she is the second major character to be introduced in the whole series, and one of four overall to be introduced before Kat. ** Raven is also the fourth character to have her name revealed before Kat is given her nickname, after Aujean, Eugie, and Dusty. Her name is revealed when Kat finds her wanted poster. *Raven sacrificing her own memories of her childhood to save the children in the Ark is the reason why the Ark (or Zaza for that matter) never made an appearance, nor is it mentioned in Gravity Rush 2. *Since the sequel, Raven is shown to have a large appetite, eating all of Lisa's meal that she prepared for the whole group. In Together, So Strange, she suddenly appears the second food is mentioned. She is also addicted to an extremely rare cake in ''Dangerous Delivery'', as she tries to snatch it from Kat as the latter makes the deliveries. **Also in Dangerous Delivery, Raven is shown to exhibit frighteningly similar behavior to a crazed drug addict when she can't satisfy her cravings, even going as far as threatening one of the recipients. **Her eating habits have also become somewhat of a running gag starting with ''Gravity Rush: The Animation - Overture''. *Raven's overall design as a child (Sachya) bears a striking resemblance to Alessa Gillespie from the first Silent Hill ''game, particularly in terms of her dress and her haircut. This may be intentional, as ''Gravity Rush's director, Keiichiro Toyama, also directed Silent Hill. * Raven has her own Spy costume, but like Yunica, it is only available in the free-to-play digital game, Destiny of Spirits, which is no longer playable due to the servers being shut down. * Raven is usually found standing in front of a confectionery stand in the overworld between story missions if she has something to talk about; once before Episode 11 (Info point: Raven's Priorities), and again before starting the Eto chapter (one of the Shining Girl info points). This is likely a reference to her large appetite. Gallery Gravity Rush Artwork Gravitydaze02-1-.png|Raven concept art for Gravity Rush. anime,art,character,concept-3e9cf85f6e9d492dccbcc6fecb7d1429_h.jpg|Raven's dialogue profile in Gravity Rush. 2013-05-31-113940.jpg|Raven getting ice cream. 2013-08-24-133009.jpg|Raven's wanted poster. Sachya_(Raven).jpg|Raven as a child (Sachya). Spy costume raven gravity rush by ja renders-d8ix3v8.png|Raven's spy costume (only in Destiny of Spirits). 0024.png Screenshots gravity_rush_15_thumb.jpg|Raven as she appears in-game (Gravity Rush). tumblr_lupvrl1QtZ1qg64euo1_1280.jpg|Raven's first hostile encounter with Kat. Gravity Rush 2 Artwork File:Gravity-Rush-2_09-21-15_Chara_Raven.png|Raven concept art for Gravity Rush 2. NightGale.jpg|Raven as she appears as the "Night Gale". tumblr_mtfv0iN4Lk1rmyt8ho1_1280.jpg|Full body of Raven from the Tokyo Game Show 2013. 21381999406 3f2122c7d91bwx.jpg|Raven appearing alongside with Kat in the cover art of Gravity Rush 2. Raven's face in Gravity Rush 2.jpg|Raven's dialogue profile in Gravity Rush 2. Raven's dialogue profile 2.jpg|Dialogue portrait 2 Raven's dialogue profile 3.jpg|Dialogue portrait 3 Raven's dialogue profile 4.jpg|Dialogue portrait 4 Raven's dialogue profile 5.jpg|Dialogue portrait 5 1491061862932.png|Raven as a child (Sachya) dialogue profile in Gravity Rush 2: Another Story: The Ark of Time - Raven's Choice. 91f1b4e9b370808cadb511bbf20c4861.jpg|Raven's game-case character art (Gravity Rush 2). 296283 w926.jpg|Raven in Gravity Rush: The Animation - Overture. Screenshots Gravity-rush-2-screen-02-ps4-us-14jun16.jpg|Raven with Kat at Lei Colmosna in Gravity Rush 2. Raven as she appers in game in Gravity Rush 2.png|Raven as she appears in-game in Gravity Rush 2. Raven DLC gameplay in Gravity Rush 2 The Ark of Time, Raven's Choice.png|Raven free roam gameplay in Gravity Rush 2. GaseousInformalKinkajou-size restricted.gif|Raven's kicks in Gravity Rush 2. GRAVITY RUSH™ 2_20170122014439.png|Raven de retour. GR2 Friends & Foes.png|Raven alongside with Kat, Xii and others. es:Raven Category:Allies Category:Characters in Gravity Rush Category:Characters in Gravity Rush 2 Category:Characters in Another Story - Raven's Choice Category:Bosses Category:Gravity Shifters